


Opia

by RamIsAway



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt No Comfort, Victim Blaming, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: Adrien is so, so tired.
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 284





	Opia

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, what's this? Plagg isnt in this one?
> 
> I just want to say this goes much more into the abuse and could possibly be triggering, please be careful.
> 
> Just to clarify, anything after the Sandboy episode didn't happen here unless stated otherwise.

For the past week and a half things have been tough.

Between the Sandboy incident and being hand cuffed to his desk, Adrien feels absolutely drained.

And Plagg was there the whole time. 

While Adrien was grateful for the comfort he was embarrassed that he had seen him wailing like a baby over nothing.

He was supposed to be a superhero, how could he do that if he couldnt even handle discipline.

- _That isnt how he should be treated and he knows it-_

His father loves him and wouldn't hurt him without reason, if he said Adrien deserved it then he must, right?

_-no-_

Right?

- **...** -

He must.

- _Fathers word is law-_

-

Adrien, in all honesty, just wants to get out of the house. Its stuffy and tense and leaves him feeling unsafe, like he's in constant danger.

_-he is-_

He sighs, knowing that if he wants to go out he'll have to ask his father first, if he tries to sneak out the front door Nathalie or the Gorilla will catch him and drag him back inside.

- _Although the Gorilla does let him leave sometimes-_

And he can't leave out the window as Chat Noir, because Plagg isnt here, he left, claiming that he couldnt tell Adrien where he was going or why, but he would be back soon.

He sets his pencil down _-He had been trying to do his homework-_ and gets up, making his way to father's office.

He hesitates, but knocks. He gives it a moment and pushes open the door. "Father?.." he hates how meak he sounds.

His stare is cold, and Adrien withers under it. "What is it." It comes out more of a command then a question, and he feels the need to bolt, to leave and be _safe_.

"May.. may I go outside?"

Father's eyes narrow and Adrien winces. He shouldn't have asked. "Why would I allow you to do that after you skipped your photo shoot?"

Ah, so he was still mad about that.

"I-" "The answer is no, Adrien, now leave." Father turns, ignoring him.

He should go.

_-He wants to go outside-_

"Father, please-" he steps further into the office, despite the fear creeping into the back of his mind. 

Father turns back around, and Adrien knows he should leave. He _needs_ to leave

He doesn't.

Father grabs his arms with bruising force, and he _flinches_. Father shakes him harshly, the world spins briefly. "I said _no_."

"But-" he needs to stop- he needs to stop he's going to be in more trouble, he- "Haven't you already punished me enough-" 

Theres a sharp, stinging pain on his cheek and he yelps, attempting to pull away but theres still a hand holding his arm so he's _stuck,_ he's _trapped_ and-

He's dragged back to the door and shoved out of the office harshly. He stumbles, and the door slams in his face.

He turns and catches Nathalie staring at him. She pales and ducks her head, scurrying off to the kitchen.

_-Nathalie has never struck him, by she stands by and watches, and, in a way, that makes her just as bad-_

He whines soft and in the back of his throat and stumbles back up to his room. 

-

"Mr. Agreste would like to see you in his office, Adrien." Nathalie sighs. She doesn't look at him.

"I dont want to see him." Adrien mumbles. He's cheek still stings and his fathers ring had cut him, and his arms ache from where he had been grabbed.

"You have to Ad-" 

_"No!"_ He wails, because, as much as he hates to admit it, Plagg still isnt here and Adrien has come to rely on him for support. "I'm not going to!"

Nathalie inhales sharply and marches towards him, and even though Nathalie hasn't done anything to him he's _scared_.

She grabs his wrists and pulls him out of his chair, _-he had been sitting at his desk-_ he feels her nails digging into sensitive skin, and she starts to pull him out of his room. 

He cant go back- he's trapped again and- and he cant- he has to get away.

He's trying to pull away before he even realizes it, trying to pry her hand of his wrist. Her hand slides, cutting him with sharp nails and causing blood to well up, but he doesn't stop, she needs to let go.

"Adrien!" His head snaps up, _-he probably looks like some wild, terrified animal-_ flinching badly when he raised her hand, she's going to slap him just like father and- 

Something in her expression changes, and she lowers her hand, slowly. She let's go of his wrists too.

She sighs and places her hand on his back _-he flinches at that, too-_ and guides him to Father's office instead of dragging him there.

-

It's so fucking difficult to look him in the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readinggg•°
> 
> I want to say that NO ONE deserves to go through anything even remotely similar to what Adrien Is going through, if you have or are going through something similar please find people to support you if you can and get help.
> 
> ♡
> 
> Also, is there anything you'd like to see from this series? I'm open to suggestions :D


End file.
